


in the morning light

by skwid



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fanart, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skwid/pseuds/skwid
Summary: Jim just wanted to make some goddamn breakfast





	in the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> since tumblr's still banning adult content and i'm kind of a crap writer, i decided to put this account to good use and post my nsfw art here. hope nobody minds!
> 
> also bottom jim is severely underrated

"; 

**Author's Note:**

> pls ignore any stray pieces of code i'm still getting used to this


End file.
